Echo Foxtrot Echo
by Sgt Night
Summary: This is the story of the Military Squad Echo Foxtrot Echo.


December 25, 2025.  
Location: Mount Everest.

Time: 12:00 A.M.

A soldier wearing climbing gear with a white ghillie suit with a Kalashnikov AK-47 Assault Rifle slung on his back and a DSR-Precision DSR 50 Sniper Rifle on the ground beside him was sitting on a ledge on the mountain. He was sitting there staring at the night sky, waiting for his partner to return to him as she went to go take a leak. He took out a small rag and started cleaning the snow off the lenses of his DSR so he would be able to see through it without having to see just snow.

"I'm done, how long until the chopper passes through…" A female voice called out as the person who said it approached the sitting soldier. She was decked out just like him.

He tosses her a piece of paper which she opens and reads it.

"We still have thirty minutes of sitting here, great, I don't know if we'll have enough oxygen for this." She told him.

He growls at her and tosses her a small oxygen tank. He didn't like how stupid this girl was being, she was told to be prepared for this.

"Hey don't blame me for this, that stupid rock cost me my supply of oxygen." She told him with a frown underneath her mask.

"..." He stared at her for a second and then got on his stomach and looked out of his scope and started adjusting everything so he would be ready.

"We still have thirty minutes dude." She told him as she sat down at the ledge and looked up into the night sky.

"..." He stayed quiet and did what he normally does.

"So what are we going to do if you miss?" She asks him.

"..." He growls even louder at her as she is starting to annoy him.

"Okay okay, you never miss, sheesh…my bad…could at least talk to me or something as we are the only ones here at the moment." She told him as she looked into the sky.

He rolled his eyes behind his mask and just sat there looking out his scope.

12:30 A.M.

"They should be flying through here any minute now…" The girl told him as she laid down beside him with binoculars. "We can't afford to miss."

He just growled at her and started searching the area through his scope. In the distance they could hear the choppers coming.

"Right on time I suppose." She whispered.

"..." He stayed quiet and waited until he could see the enemy.

A second later they could see about ten AH-64D Apache Long Bow surrounding a Agusta Westland AW139. The Agusta was what they were targeting.

"You got eyes on her?" She asked as she stared at the Agusta through her binoculars.

"..." He just sat there and waited until they got closer.

When they got closer he was able to see through the window of the helicopter to see a small skinny caucasian, blonde hair, blue eyed woman wearing a black t shirt, blue jeans, a ring, and grey shoes sitting in a seat talking to someone as she had her hand balled up, elbow on the arm rest, and cheek resting on her hand.

"Fire when ready, you have the shot." The girl told him as she watched without the binoculars.

The guy aimed at the girl, but then aimed for the pilot. He took his shot. The bullet zipped out of the barrel and zipped straight through the glass of the pilot, killing him as the now dead body pushed forward causing the helicopter to spin out of control.

"You were supposed to shoot the girl!" She screamed at him.

He looked at her and shrugged.

"You idiot…" She growled at him.

"..." He sat up and stretched.

The chopper slammed into one of the other helicopters and exploded. Something caught the girls eye and she grabbed her binoculars and scanned the area.

"Oh my god…" She gasped.

He quickly got down and looked through his scope to see what she was looking at. He hit the snowy ground with his fist as he started adjusting really quick. The girl was unconscious, being held by a guy wearing a tuxedo with a red tie, parachuting down to the ground.

"You can't let her live!" She yelled at him. "Take another shot!"

They were calling it close as the attack choppers were scanning the area for them and protecting the parachuters. It was them versus nine Apaches, they were spotted by one. He didn't have enough time to shoot the girl, but he did shoot the guy, maybe the fall will kill her, it didn't. He saw and declared the mission a fail...or was it?

"We can't let that bitch live!" The girl yelled as she saw the chopper coming at them. "And we can't stay here! Incoming!"

The Apache fired two missiles into their direction. The guy swooped up his rifle and bailed over the ledge. The girl followed after him, at the time it was the best idea, now it didn't seem as they should've done that. The missiles demolished the ledge they were nested at causing it to fall and slide behind them.

"THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" She screamed out as she was controlling where she was going.

The guy stayed quiet as he held his DSR up, pointing at the Apache that was now firing more missiles at them, along with the others that were now flying beside the first one that arrived. They had three of them in front of them now, missiles bombarding the area around them as they were trying to kill these two. Snow and rock were flying everywhere in the air. He zoomed in to one of the Apaches rotors and shot it, causing the chopper to spin out of control and crash into one of the others, both which crashed behind them and started rolling down, the other one retreated. He slid over to the girl and pulled her into him as he guarded her with his body as both helicopters and snow were behind them, coming down fast.

She was busy screaming as he was busy guarding her from everything. The dead helicopter flew over them and tumbled down the side of the mountain ahead of them. They made it to the bottom to no point were they able to escape the avalanche behind them, they were covered in snow.

Two of the seven Apache helicopters stayed behind to guard the girl that the two soldiers were after as the five left scanned the area to see if the soldiers survived. They found nothing.

The mission was a fail.

Covered in snow, the quiet soldier was busy trying to get out with his unconscious partner. Minutes later he could hear footsteps, enemy or ally he did not know, but he could hear them start digging, he was at a disadvantage so he could not do anything but lay there and wait. Seconds later a hand pushed over his face as he could see someone digging him and his partner out, they were wearing the same gear as him so he assumed ally.

"Finally found you." A guy with a slight deep voice, wearing only a ghille suite told him.

"..." He stayed quiet and sat up, pulling his partner out with him.

"Quiet as always eh…" The guy helped them out of the small hole. "How's she doing? Anything wrong with her?"

He shook his head and lifted her up onto his back to carry her, he held his DSR in one hand, he lost his AK during the slide. He looked at his rescuer.

"If you're wondering how I found you, I was watching you the entire time." He told him. "The mission was a fail...sadly. You were supposed to shoot the girl, not the pilot."

He shrugged.

"...Come on, Sparrow is going to want to have a word with you and your teammate." The guy told him as he started walking through the snowy area.

The soldier followed him, carrying the lightweight girl on his back.

Time: 3:24 A.M.

Location: 10 miles of the coast of Smith Island in the Bay of Bengal.

"You denied your order and the subject lived, that's not acceptable...You can't just disobey orders like that, Sergeant Night." Sparrow told him as he had both his hands down on the table, also leaning forward.

Night looked at him.

Night was twenty three and he has Blonde hair, Blue eyes, had a scar across his left eye which led to the eye being blinded. He was rather tall and muscular, not that much, but enough to look a little bit intimidating. His hair somewhat covered the scar on his eye. His appearance was adored by all the girls that looked at him, well most.

"And you can't keep up the silent act, you need to be able to communicate. That's an order…" Sparrow told him.

"...Sorry sir…" Night told him. His voice was rather soft, smooth, and charming.

"You could've ended the war by killing her, and you blew it…" He told him. "I understand that she is your sister, but...what she's doing...what she's doing is unacceptable…"

"Sorry sir." Night told him. "May I leave now."

"...Dismissed, but rest up and meet me in the hangars at 1200 hours...You're finally getting a new squad." He grinned at Night.

"...Wh-What?! I..I…" He went to say.

"Dismissed soldier." Sparrow told him.

"...Y-Yes sir…" Night squeaked out as he left the room and headed to his room.

When he got to his room he laid down on his bed and just went to sleep.

* * *

July 5, 2022.  
Location: Arabian Desert.

Time: 2:23 P.M.

"WE'RE TAKING HEAVY FIRE! WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS! NOW!" A female voice screamed over the radio as she was taking cover in a small trench in the sand.

"Copy that Tango Victor Tango. Reinforcements will arrive shortly." A voice replied over the radio.  
"WE NEED THEM NOW!" The girl yelled as she shielded her head as a mortar hit the ground near her position.  
"ADISON! WE HAVE TO MOVE!" A male voice screamed over the gunfire and explosions.

"WHERE WILL WE GO?! WE'RE SURROUNDED BY ALL SIDES! WE'RE ALMOST OUT OF AMMO AND WE'RE THE LAST SQUAD HERE, NAKO!" Adison screamed with all her might to her partner.

"WELL WE HAVE TO MOVE SOMEHOW OTHERWISE WE'RE DEAD MEAT TO THOSE FUCKERS!" Another voice yelled out.

"I'M OUT OF FUCKING AMMO!" Another squad member yelled.

"WHERE THE HELL IS NIGHT?! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE GIVING US COVER FIRE!" Adison yelled.

Little did she know, those were her final words as they were set on fire by a napalm, left to be screaming in pain as their skin started to melt off their body. They weren't the only casualty in that napalm.

Five minutes before.

A soldier wearing a ghillie suit and a DSR made for the desert was running to get to his destination point so he could watch his squad from the distant. Little did he know that when he laid down and started watching them, he was ambushed. Someone put a bullet against his head as he was watching his squad.

"Do anything and the three guys with me will turn you into confetti, brother." A feminine voice told the soldier as she took his radio out and smashed it to bits.

"...Fuck.." He held his hands out and open away from his DSR.

"You thought you and your friends could get the slip here eh? You thought wrong…Now, I'm going to keep you here so you can watch them all die, brother." The girl told him as she sat on his back and pressed the barrel to his head.

"...I can't believe you, sis…" He told her.

"Don't give me that shit, in five minutes your friends out there will be dead and be burning alive." She just went out and said it. "Now watch the fun."

Tango Victor Tango was no longer alive.

* * *

He was forced to watch his friends out there get killed off and burned alive. He woke up with a loud scream and him sweating. Someone ran into the room and looked at him.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" The guy asked.

"...just...a dream…" He put his hand on his forehead and just sat there.

The soldier nodded and left the room.

He put both of his hands against his eyes. He was still haunted by that day. He looked at the clock to see that he had thirty minutes to get ready. He got out of the bed and got dressed up properly and headed to the hangars to meet up with his new squad and Sparrow.

When he got there it was now time to which he was supposed to show up, he saw Sparrow and nine soldiers lined up. Three female and the rest were male. He groaned quietly and slowly walked over to them.

"Ah, nice that you could make it, Sergeant." Sparrow told him with a smile.

"...Yeah…" He looked away as he stood beside him.

"Well as you can see, this is your new squad." Sparrow told him.

"...Yeah..nice to meet you…" He sighed. "Do I really need a new squad...the last one I had burned alive…"

That being said caused the soldiers in front of them to look a little scared.

"...Yes you do...and you weren't squad leader. You are now though. Now listen up, The three girls are Kate, Lily, and Sweets. The males are: Humphrey, Hutch, Shakey, Salty, and Mooch." Sparrow introduced them. "And they are all privates."

"...Nice to meet you." Night told them.

"You nine get to know each other, I have business to deal with." Sparrow quickly said and he darted off to deal with some other stuff.

Night looked at his squad members, he was the squad leader, that's new.

"...Well this is going to be one hell of a motherfucking experience." He grumbled.


End file.
